Vendetta
Vendetta is a single-player campaign level in Call of Duty: World at War. Pvt. Dmitri Petrenko, along the side of Sgt. Reznov, two soldiers from the Soviet Union's Red Army, attempt to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel after surviving an attack by the Wehrmacht Walkthrough Petrenko survives an attack along with Sergeant Reznov, without being noticed. After a depressing cut scene of the aftermath of The Siege of Stalingrad, the player gains control of Petrenko and crawls near to Reznov. Both of them proceed to crawl to a small opening in the fountain and Reznov proceeds to tell the player about General Heinrich Amsel, who is the architect of this mass murder. Reznov cannot shoot as his hand has been injured, so the player must shoot instead. Reznov does not let you shoot Amsel due to the fact that he does not want you to give away your position. Amsel walks into the building, and Reznov orders you to take out his guards while some bombers are flying overhead to drown out the noise of the player's shots. After you kill all of Amsel's henchmen, you follow Reznov. He will lead the player through a bar, and continues to explain to the player that the town used to be crawling with people, who would be socializing with each other. Sergeant Reznov and the player will try to enter another building when Reznov is nearly shot by a Wehrmacht (German infantry) sniper. Reznov jumps through the window and the player follows him. The player ascends some stairs and begins a frantic dog-eat-dog situation. The player must kill the enemy sniper before he kills the player. After he is killed, the player must move quickly before the Germans catch them as they would have inevitably heard the shots. When escaping, Wehrmacht troops with flamethrowers attack the building, trying to burn them out. The player must go prone and crawl out of the building. Luckily, reinforcements arrive to support Reznov and the player. The player goes to a building's top floor and supports his comrades. After this, the player breaks through a few more Wehrmacht, then continues to support his comrades. He then proceeds to kill Amsel. Because of the firefight outside his building, Amsel will try to run to his car. The player shoots the driver and Amsel runs for his life. When the player shoots Amsel, Reznov explains that the allies' death was not in vain, and the player runs with Reznov to find safety after loads of Wehrmacht troops follow them. The mission ends after they jump into a river to escape. Gameplay Tips * You attain the "The Professional" Achievement/Trophy by killing all seven of Amsel's henchmen and an attack dog at the start of the level without reloading. As you only have five shots, you must first kill six enemy soldiers with at most four shots. Kill the rightmost pair with a single shot to the spot where their helmets overlap, then with the middle pair shoot the nearer soldier through the head where it overlaps with the smoking soldier's side; the leftmost pair is the most difficult to one-shot as they align for only a moment. (You should be able to hit the others, then you can wait for them to line up, or would walk around the fountain and take your aim there. It gives you a better angle at which to get both of them when they are close.) It is possible to kill both the last soldier and the attack dog with the last shot, and in fact the official strategy guide recommends this and to restart if you don't, but the dog is only in front of the soldier for a second, when it looks to its right. Therefore the guard should be prioritized for the last shot, while the dog can be killed by a melee attack to attain the achievement/trophy. * You attain the "Gunslinger" Achievement/Trophy by dealing a fatal hit to Amsel with a pistol. As you do not have a pistol at the start, when you have to kill the enemy sniper there will be a Walther P38 that spawns on a table. It may be possible for a German to drop one. * If you are not attempting the Gunslinger achievement, then the MP-40 is the best weapon for close quarters. However, as you progress later in the level the engagement ranges will lengthen and it will be safer to use the PTRS-41 and/or the Kar98k. * The best time to shoot one of the flamethrower-wielding German soldiers to start the 'ambush' is almost immediately after you are able to aim; there should be one passing right in front of two other soldiers. If you miss this first opportunity, the soldier will walk back to the same spot again in a few seconds. Trivia * There is a Dmitri Petrenko in Call of Duty 4, on the mission Blackout, looking out of the tower on Sins of the Father, and trying to revive Captain Price in the final mission Game Over * This is the sniper mission of the game, but Call of Duty 4 had 2, All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill. * This level is highly reminiscent of the previous Call of Duty 4 levels mentioned above. In both instances, the player takes control of a younger soldier following the lead of an older, more experienced veteran as they attempt to assassinate an enemy leader. Like with the previous levels, it is important to follow the advice and commands of the older soldier in order to achieve victory. * This level bears a striking resemblance at times to the 2001 Jean-Jacques Annuad film Enemy at the Gates., especially the opening scene in the fountain. * After the beginning cut scene, when the player gains control of Petrenko, the music from the main menu plays. * If you no-scope one of the German soldiers Reznov will compliment you by saying "No scope? Nice.", in a surprised tone. * There are multiple destroyed King Tigers scattered around the level despite the fact that King Tigers weren't produced until much later, in 1944. The Panzer IV tanks are also of a late-model, inaccurate for the time period the level takes place in. *Red Square in Stalingrad is also called Fallen Fighter's Square. * This is probably the only time you hear Dmitri. You hear him scream in the burning building when the burning board falls on him. *After you take out the German and attack dog Reznov will pick up the PPSh-41 that was beside him when he crawls to the opening at the fountain. *You actually might hear Dmitri twice, once as mentioned above, and possibly at the end of Eviction when the metro is flooded there is a scream that might be Dmitri, but it very well may have been Chernov. *When you get to the building, where the Germans try to "burn you out" you can shoot one of the German flamethrowers and the fuel tank will not blow up. *After you are handed your rifle, if you go back to where you were faking your death, you'll see a Russian soldier to your right who is the first one shot. He will look up and they will be dead, and will repeat this. *I find this level easiest to get your "Rough Economy" Achievement/Trophy. After you are rescued by your comrades and climb into the building to provide sniper support, wait until the German reinforcements move onto the left balcony. Take aim there. *If you reveal your position during this level you can get rid of the infantry on recruit and you continue on with the mission. If Reznov dies you can pick up his PPSH-41 for a short time and then reloads you back to the last checkpoint.You have to be inside the cafe to do this *This level is not available on co-op *On Hardened and Veteran the sniper can kill you in one shot, and it takes Petrenko two shots. * Strangely, one of the German soldiers in the beginning cutscene is carrying a Thompson. * The reticule of the Sniper Scope, in this level, has a chevron in the middle. *The Nazi planes flying overhead are Focke-Wulf FW-200s which were, in reality, used more for maritime patrol then strategic bombing as they appeared to be doing, although FW-200s were deployed to Stalingrad to provide support to the 6th army and airlift supplies. *In reality, flamethrowers don't explode when shot. This was a misconception started by Hollywood in the movie Saving Private Ryan. The worst thing that can happen when the tank is shot is when the tank ruptures, the force of the liquid exiting the tank will blow you forward and just knock you down. *There are no Mosin-Nagants without scopes. *When you jump out a flaming building there will be some dead soldiers. Above them will be drawings on the wall similar to the ones in Ring of steel. *You can get a flamethrower in this level(surprisingly), in the house where you take out the sniper, you have to jump on the table opposite of the one with a P38 then jump on the shelf then on the window, it might take you a few tries but jump where the metal fence is on the ledge and there will be an invisible ledge from there, jump off and your outta the level. Then go to where the German patrol should be then go prone then stand and walk to where your squad saves you and Reznov, A German with a flamethrower appears, kill him then you can take his flamethrower(Oddly, its an AmericanM2 Flamethrower instead of the German Flammenwerfer 35 ) *This mission is based on the book Enemy at the gates by William Craig, later adapted into a film in 2001. *It is possible to walk in the Volga (river) in this mission without dying. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0L2mxe3h8eI External links * The official GameFAQs guide to Call of Duty: World at War missions Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels